Labyrinth 2 Toby's Oopsie
by Rose Winston
Summary: After years of hearing Sarah tell of her adventures in the Underground, he jokingly wishes her away, not knowing the whole story is true. On the plus side, Jareth and Sarah get a second chance at love, this time with no baby brother at stake....
1. Chapter 1

Labyrinth 2- Toby's Little Oopsie

Chapter One

"Toby,", Sarah sighed, "how many more times can you hear this story before you get sick of it? You're almost 8 now.".

"Please Sarah? You're going back to New York in the morning, and who knows when you'll come back." He then stuck out his lower lip in a pout, which always worked on Sarah and he knew it.

"Very well," she laughed, "I'll tell it _again."_ She told him of how she had wished him to be taken away by the goblins, not knowing that the story she had read so many times before was true, and how the goblin king had indeed came and taken Toby to his castle beyond the Goblin City. She told of her journey through the Labyrinth, and of all the friends she had made along the way. Toby's eyes began to droop and he soon drifted off to sleep. Sarah smiled down at the brother she had come to love so much more than she originally had.

She went back to her room, and for some reason, began to think of Jareth. She couldn't help but wonder what had become of him, and secretly wondered if he still loved her as much as he had claimed. Feeling a little guilty thinking it, she wondered what would have happened if she had in fact accepted Jareth's offer of all her dreams, asking only in return for her to love him, and fear him, and he would be hers. Having a king with untold powers in love with you is not a common thing, and she often thought of it. She looked in the mirror and noticed how much she had changed since her adventure in the Underground. Her hair was still long, dark, and beautiful, her eyes has deepened to a beautiful emerald green, and her body had definitely grown into that of a woman. She was 23 years old now, had just graduated from NYU with a major in drama. She wanted to be an actress like her real mother, not a boring housewife like her stepmother Karen. Karen and her had been getting along better over the years, but all she seemed to do anymore was shop and hang out with her friends, and not pay much attention to Toby as much as Sarah thought she should be doing.

Sarah got ready for bed, and laid in her old bed, reading a book, and after a while, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Sarah chimed. It was Toby, out of bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Can I lay with you for awhile? I woke up and I can't get back to sleep." Sarah answered that he could, ad he laid there for a moment, seeming to be thinking about something important.

"What's bugging you, Toby?" Sarah asked.

"Well, I thought of a way for you to not have to go back to New York…" he started.

"Yeah?" asked Sarah.

He looked at her, almost apologetically, then said, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" Before Sarah could even react, she felt herself being pulled away, she couldn't see where she was going, and she almost felt sick. She faintly heard Toby say "Oopsie…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah opened her eyes and recognized where she was. She was in Jareth's throne room, although he was not in there. " Hello?" she called. She heard someone coming, and soon saw someone very familiar walk into the room.

"Hello, Sarah." It was Jareth, handsome as ever, looking at Sarah with that same smug yet loving look. "It appears the tables have turned. Now your brother wants you gone." He smirked. "I don't know why he did it, I think he was joking and didn't really think it would work."

"Well, I've made my customary visit to give Toby the rules of the game. He's aware he has 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth. I've made only one change to the rules. If he fails to solve it, I get to keep you here…" he stopped, afraid of Sarah's reaction to his next statement.

"Yes?" she asked with curiosity.

"Instead of turning you into a goblin, you have to marry me and stay here as my queen." He waited for her angry outburst that never came. She contemplated this, almost pleased, although she would never admit that to Jareth. She decided to act angry for the time being.

"What! Who decided that? You or Toby?" with false anger, she glared at him. He really thought she was angry. 'Good' she thought.

"Actually," Jareth said, "he didn't seem to angry at the idea. He asked if you stayed here if he could come visit you whenever he wanted. I told him we could definitely work something out. He wasn't half as angry as you were 8 years ago."

Sarah couldn't help a half smile. "That sounds like Toby. Jareth, please don't let anything bad happen to him. I couldn't live if something happened to him."

Jareth looked at her with compassion she had never seen in him before. It surprised her. "I promise no harm or accident will come upon him. I will even allow you the use of my crystals so you can keep an eye on him." Why was Jareth being so kind to her? She couldn't help wondering if maybe he was married now and that had had some effect on his demeanor.

"So, no Goblin Queen yet?" she casually asked him.

He turned and looked her directly in the eyes and said," I have only even loved one woman, and I'm looking right at her." Sarah could feel herself turning red. "What, no expressions of disgust? I'm surprised at you, Sarah. Have your feelings towards me changed?" She looked at him, saying nothing, and then without warning, Jareth took the last 2 steps towards her and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. At first she did nothing to reciprocate, then felt her soul react as if she had been waiting 8 years for this to happen. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and never wanted to let go. The kiss became more fervent, Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist, caressing her back as the kiss continued with no signs of stopping.

"Ahem…" this interruption broke them apart, reluctantly. They turned to see a goblin, there to inform Jareth of Toby's progress. "Excuse me, my love." Jareth left the room with the goblin. Sarah turned, gasping at what had just happened. Yes, she had wished it, several times, but what would finally succumbing to Jareth mean? What would he make her do? Would she see her family whenever she wanted? Would he treat her right? Her mind raced frantically. Until she knew Jareth better, she would never let anything like that happen again, she swore to herself. She couldn't afford to lose it right now, especially with Toby in the dangerous Labyrinth. She prayed Hoggle or one of her friends would find him and help him.

As she thought this, a crystal appeared in her hand, with Hoggle's face in the reflection. "Sarah! How are you doing that?" he exclaimed.

"Jareth has given me use of his crystals to help Toby." she answered.

"Yeah, we heard 'bout your brother. We found him, darlin'. He was in the same oubliette that I found you in. Guess it runs in the family./ Don't worry, Sarah. I've got Ludo and Didymus with me, and we're all going to help 'lil Toby." Hoggle was so helpful.

" Thank you Hoggle. Please tell Toby I love him, and not to worry about anything." she said.

"Has that rat who calls himself Jareth been treating you all right?" Hoggle asked. "Oh, someone's coming, I've got to go!" and she released the crystal in the air and it popped like a bubble. She couldn't lie to Hoggle, she was feeling so much for Jareth and yet she swore she would never say it out loud.

Jareth walked back in the room with a wanton smile on his face. He stopped so close to her she was having trouble remembering her vow. She stepped back, and Jareth raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" he asked, looking a little disquieted. He thought maybe he had been too forward and ruined his chances with his only love in the world. That thought troubled him.

"Nothing's wrong, I just think we may have jumped the gun a little with that kiss." she said hesitantly.

"Jumped the gun? I've waited years to do that. You don't regret it, do you?" he asked.

"No…."she began,

"-But what?" Jareth interjected.

"I'm just worried, and confused, and this is all happening so fast. I'm worried about Toby, I'm worried about you and me…" she was despondent.

"So there is a 'you and me'?" he asked. Sarah looked at him with one lone tear running down her porcelain cheek. He wiped it away, then moved to kiss her again, but she turned her head. He was distressed, but he took Sarah's face in his hands and said "I love you, and will never do anything to hurt you. But I will respect you. I won't kiss you again until you ask me. And I won't push too hard for your hand." he smiled. "I've waited 8 years, I can wait a little longer. For you I would wait for eternity." he looked at her, wishing for a hint of hope for him.

"Thank you Jareth. That means so much to me, and makes me feel more comfortable around you." she said, sounding much calmer.

"Well, with that semi-settled, what would you like to do with our remaining ten hours? Revisit the ball inside the crystal? I can do whatever you want me to do." he said, with a sort of cockiness to his voice.

"You could do that?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Darling, for you I would rewrite history" he claimed. She couldn't help but smile. She felt so much love for this man, but would not admit it.

She would admit one thing- "I do like being spoiled." she said it shyly.

"Then spoiled you shall be, darling!" Jareth declared. "Let's find you a room to suit you and you can change into any beautiful dress you wish to." Sarah thought she might never want to leave the Underground if this was how things were to be. But before she admitted anything, she had to learn to trust Jareth and make sure this wasn't just an act to secure her feelings or trick her into loving him. She wouldn't put it past him. All she could think of at the moment was poor Toby, who had learned the hard way that all the stories she had told him of the Underground and the Labyrinth and Jareth were true. She hoped he and her friends were okay…..


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry folks, but I'm going home to Ireland on Thursday and I won't be back for a few weeks. I'll try to post at least a few chapters before I leave.

Oh yeah- this chapter is for those who took the time to review my story- I was elated!

FutrCSI1490, MusicalLife17, not written, Princess of the Fae, and Sapphire4Steel. Thanks, guys. You were the first 5! Now I want to make it to ten reviews! Lol!

If the story seems to focus more on Sarah and Jareth, sorry, but we all know Toby will make it through the Labyrinth with help…. Hint, hint. J Also, don't forget Jareth promised not to kiss Sarah "until you ask me", and we all know how stubborn she is. Things should get interesting.

Chapter 3

Hoggle turned toward the frightened 8 year old, who at the moment was clinging to Ludo, even though he seemed to be frightened of the large but gentle beast as well. Toby had heard stories of each of these creatures for years, but he had no idea that Ludo was so huge and that Hoggle was so… well, ugly. Sarah had not cared, but Toby was much younger and much more impressionable. The only one that didn't scare him in the least was Sir Didymus, who seemed determined to pick a fight with anyone or anything that seemed to disagree with him. He was barking at some random stranger at the moment, because Didymus claimed he had looked at him in contempt.

"Come back, and fight like a man, you scalawag! I insist that we fight, even to the death!" He was barking and Toby had to stifle a giggle.

Hoggle rolled his eyes, then forced a smile at Toby and said, "Well, kiddo, we've on'y got ten hours lef'. We'd better hurry and get ya back to Sarah before Jareth does somthin' we'll have to kill him fer."

Toby's eyes widened. "He wouldn't hurt Sarah! She told me in all those stories that he was in love with her. It was kind of cool. The reason I wished her away is 'cause I thought if she lived here instead of New York, Jareth would let me visit her whenever I wanted. He even told me that we could work something out!"

Hoggle sighed. "We know. That rat has been in love with her goin' on ten years now. We were just hoping she would never return the feelin'. But I think she has."

Didymus joined the conversation, giving up on the stranger he was picking a fight with. "Well, if Lady Sarah really loves him, and he truly loves her, there is no greater thing. True love conquers all, you know" he nodded his head as if his last statement was supposed to prove his knowledge on the subject.

Toby had a slightly guilty look on his face. "Guys," he started," she does love him. I know for sure." He definitely looked guilty now.

"And just how do you know that?" Didymus asked.

Toby sighed. "I read her diary. She loved him even back then. I just thought she was play-acting in her journal, how was I supposed to know there really was a Goblin King that my sister was in love with? But Didymus is right, if they do love each other, then I don't want to mess with that."

None of the group knew what to say after that. They didn't want to admit defeat, but they couldn't deny that it would be wrong to get in the middle of true love. "What do we do?" Toby asked everyone.

"Well, let's solve the Labyrinth and cross that bridge when we get to it." Hoggle said

"Sir Hoggle!" Didymus exclaimed, "that is the most noble thing to say in this situation."

Hoggle tried not to blush, he never took compliments well. "Let's get going, everyone.

Ludo finally piped up. " See Sarah? Ludo miss Sarah."

"Yeah, you ruddy furball, we all do." Hoggle retorted.

Didymus took the lead as they began to attempt to find the castle beyond the Goblin City.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. I've spent so much time focusing on what to do with Sarah and Jareth, I hadn't put much time on focusing on what would happen with Toby. My Plan is to switch stories every chapter, first J/S, then Toby, and so on…..

I'm not leaving for three days, so I'm really trying to churn out the chapters to keep you guys sated while I'm off gallivanting back home. Well, this is my first time back since being confined to a wheelchair, so I hope I'll have fun. I'm a little nervous about it. Anyways, here's Chapter four…. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Jareth had left Sarah in the most beautiful room, as if he had designed it specifically for her. Her favourite colour, lilac, was the main colour theme, with hints of a soft green accenting it. There was a huge bed, with drawn back curtains around it, a vanity with beautiful mirror behind it. She had her own balcony, which overlooked the seemingly unending Labyrinth. She tried not to get upset thinking of Toby in there, reminding herself that he was not alone, she couldn't wave wished him better help than that which he had.

She turned to Jareth and looked at him. He had a coy smile turning up the corners of his lips, which she wanted so desperately to feel against her own again, but he had promised not to kiss her until she asked, and she wouldn't until she was sure that he wasn't being so nice to her for some ulterior motive, or to trick her into something she would regret. Looking at his shirt that partly showed his chest, and the medallion he always wore, she looked him up and down, thinking how hard resisting him would be. As if reading her thoughts, he asked her if she would prefer him to leave.

"Not at all, I was just thinking about everything that's happened just in the last few hours. It seems longer."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "it just all seems so surreal, like when I ate that peach." She smiled at the memory. "I've dreamed of that ball and the song you sang me so many times since then." Why did she just admit that? She felt herself turning red at the admission, although Jareth looked so pleased that she had finally admitted that she had thought of him over the years.

"I wish you felt like you could tell me what's in your heart, Sarah. I wish you would trust me enough." When she didn't answer, he continued, "I hope I will be able to convince you of my sincerity while you're here. Please look at me." She turned and looked him directly in the eyes, hoping to discern if he was in fact being sincere.

"Yes, Jareth?" she asked.

"I love you, Sarah. That's all. I don't want to demand anything from you this time, I just want your love in return. That's all." He looked at her longingly.

She contemplated what he had said, and she so desperately wanted to reach for him and tell her that she did indeed love him, and she had never loved anyone else and probably never would. Just one look from him could send an electricity through her that she never imagined.

"It's almost time for dinner, love. Why don't you change and then one of my servants will bring you to the dining hall?" Jareth asked kindly.

"All right. Where do I…" she looked around, and a wardrobe appeared out of nowhere. She smiled. "You did that, didn't you?" she asked him.

He just smiled in return. "I'll see you in a little bit", and he snapped his fingers and vanished.

Sarah opened the wardrobe, only to find the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. She chose a red one, and when she put it on it magically formed to her, showing off all the right curves in all the right places. She went to the vanity and found a brush and hairpins, and put her hair in a beautiful updo, and then found some make-up. She didn't usually wear much, but she put powder on her face, rouge on her cheeks and red lipstick that matched the dress perfectly on her full lips. 'Not bad!' she thought to herself. She opened the door to her room, where a cute little female goblin was waiting. She curtsied, and then said she would take her to the dining hall.

When Jareth saw her, he couldn't even put into words how beautiful he thought she looked. He stood there with his mouth open, gaping at her.

"That good, huh?" Sarah giggled. " You don't look so bad yourself, your majesty!" and she curtsied. He took her hand and led her to the table, pulling her chair out for her so she could sit. 'Man, I really could get used to this' she thought. But she had formulated a plan in her head to determine Jareth's true intentions. While they ate, she started telling him of her idea.

"Jareth, I have an idea that may get me to trust you" she said.

"Anything, love. Tell me of this plan" he replied.

"Okay, hear me out before you answer. I want to get to know you- the real you. Not the Goblin King, but you- just Jareth. And if I feel you're being sincere, we'll take it from there."

He contemplated the offer. He had never let his guard down to anyone before, but this was Sarah, he was thinking. To him, she was worth the risk. At this point the would risk anything to win her trust, and in turn, her love. "It seems we have an accord. Since we're both finished, may I escort you back to your room so you may get some sleep?"

She stood up, "Of course." She smiled, taking his arm as they began walking back to her room. As they were walking, Jareth began singing quietly to her.

_Fill your heart with love today,_

_Don't play the game of time._

_Things that happened in the past_

_Only happened in your mind._

_The writing's on the wall,_

_And you can know it all_

_If you choose, just remember,_

_Lovers never lose_

_Because they are free of thoughts unpure_

_And thoughts unkind._

_Gentleness clears the soul_

_And love cleans the mind, and makes it free._

_Happiness is happening_

_The dragons have been bled_

_Gentleness is everywhere_

_Fear's just in your head._

_So forget your head _

_And you'll be free_

_The writing's on the wall,_

_And you can know it all_

_If you choose, just remember_

_Lovers never lose_

_Because they are free of thoughts unpure_

_And of thoughts unkind._

_Gentleness cleans the soul_

_Love cleans the mind._

_Love cleans the mind._

It had been so hypnotic, Sarah had not noticed they had reached her room. She couldn't speak, after that beautiful song. Jareth kissed her hand, bowed, and said "Good night, my precious Sarah." She turned and went into her room and shut the door. She leaned against it, gathering her thoughts.

"I really am in love with that man." She stated out loud. Then, quoting Toby, added "Oopsie!"

A/N/ Damn, that one turned out really long, but I didn't want the whole story to just be Jareth and Sarah all over each other like horny teenagers. So I had the idea that we'll learn more about him, so Sarah will trust him and tell him how she really feels. I hope it's not bad…. Thank for the reviews, they make me want to write more and I've gotten some pointers from others that are better at writing than I am, I've taken their advice and corrected my mistakes. I hope it's okay! I'm such a prat, I forgot to say that Jareth's song is a David Bowie song, "Fill Your Heart", so I don't own it, he does! I could never write some of the beautiful love songs Bowie does, which you will be seeing more of. I thought it would be cool if Jareth sang to Sarah and that they were all Bowie's work. I've got some damn good ones coming, so kepp an eye out for them. Cheers!


End file.
